Of Closets and Yearbooks
by sashik
Summary: Weeeee. I'm bored. Yearbooks and closets. Symbolism? No, not really. I'm hyper also. Not good at summaries. slash?
1. Default Chapter

Seth felt a tap on the shoulder and felt the hand slowly descend down his arm.

"I believe that you have yet to sign my yearbook."

He turned around and with a raised eyebrow agreed: "Yes, yes I do. But you know, it would have been much easier to fulfill your wishes if you have actually purchased one."

Ryan glared and noted slowly, "Well, if I actually knew where I could have 'purchased' one, or if you had actually gone with me to find out – you know I have fear of authorities, maybe this problem wouldn't arise."

Seth shook his bright blue yearbook in front of Ryan's nose and started stroking it. "It's fuzzy…. You like fuzzy, don't you, Ryan? You look like a fuzzy-loving kind of guy. You can just see the warm and fuzzy feeling in your eyes right now…. It's getting fuzzier… and warmer…"

Ryan snatched the yearbook away from him. "Yeah, you know, I enjoy the fuzziness. There's nothing more I enjoy more then the fuzziness of this yearbook beneath my palm. Except maybe glass. I really like the feeling of glass in my hand. Nothing else like it out there". And under the pitiful glare of Seth, he started flipping through it. "Oh look, Summer wrote quite a lot…" and he started reading the note which took up about 2 pages and was filled with hearts…

Seth tried to take it away and tried to grab it… However, it was easy to guess that Ryan, having the superior physique, managed to keep hold of the bright green object.

Smirking, he said "Aww… Something we don't want to leak out to the public?" and as Seth slowly shook his head, he whispered, "don't you trust me?"

Seth started stuttering, "W-w-well, of course I do… But… it's too personal…"

Ryan, now grinning insanely, "Oh how dare you… Don't you look cute when you're angry." And cocking his head at the confused look on Seth's face, muttered, "Well, I guess I better take a look anyway." And he took off running in the general direction of the commons.

Seth, of course took after him, but again, his physique failed him. However, he managed to get there just in time to see Ryan running into a closet that was underneath the stairs… probably a janitor's closet, Seth's mind realized as he pulled the door open.

When he pried the door open and flew into the supposed closet on full speed that he could gather in the three feet that were the distance between the opening of the door and a big, relatively soft object that was standing really close to the entrance. In which Seth ran into.

The object made a strange noise that resembled something between an "Ow" and "Don't ---" but before it managed to get anything comprehendible out of its mouth, the door shut behind Seth.

There was a moment of silence, before Ryan (who, if you haven't guessed, was the object) almost screamed, "YOU IDIOT."

Seth seemed surprised at the unhappy greeting, "Yes, it's nice to see you too. Care to inform me why you called me an idiot just now? And why don't you move back a little bit, I can't move at all… being pressed between you and that wondrous door".

Ryan gave him a glare worthy of an award of some kind (not that anyone could see it in the dark) and growled, "the door shuts automatically. You. Idiot. You let the door close. Idiot. And oh, guess what, I can't move back, there is no more space… must be some kind of broom closet or something…"

Seth blinked, and after a moment of silence, he burst out, "Is that your obscene hardness I feel growing near my thigh?"


	2. The End

Woohoo. It continues. -.- I just got fingerprinted and I have a dentist appointment in an hour. I'm so overjoyed.

* * *

In a panicked voice, Ryan replied, "NO! That's your yearbook. Ew. And who talks like that anyway?"

As Seth shrugged (which was hard under the circumstances of being pressed between the door and Ryan), "Maybe all that Shakespeare we've been reading has gone to my head…" And as he nodded (which again, was hard), he noted, "C'est vrai"

"You are not IN French!"

"SO!? There are many things a person needs to know how to say, and one of those is 'Je ne mange pas six jours'!"

"Should I express my confusion and resentment now, or could you have guessed that?"

"If you can't tell, I'm giving you the Glare of Death… Ryan, I need to pee."

"Oh that's just great."

"And the yearbook is pressing against my other thigh now. And it hurts, and it make me want to pee even more."

"Seth dearest, that's not the yearbook."

"Oh, is it your obscene hardness?" asked Seth, not expecting an answer.

"Why, I believe it is! Wanna make out now?"

"Oh boy!!"

-people making out, nibbling, heavy petting, etc, sex scene here-

And JUST then, a janitor opens the door and starts swinging at them with a broom, yelling, "You again! I think I told you last time, and the time before that, to pick some other closets to act out your secret fantasies!"

As they scrambled out towards the empty lunchroom, and ran towards the bathroom (to finish what they've started), they've heard the janitor yelling after them, "Or at least redirect your fantasies towards somewhere that doesn't involve THIS closet!" and when he was sure they couldn't hear him, he added, "cause it's close to my heart. I call it… Bill." And he locked himself in the closet for purposes only he will know.


End file.
